stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Taft
|birth_place= Boston, Massachusetts |residence= Columbus, Ohio |alma_mater= Yale University (B.A.) Princeton University (M.A.) University of Cincinnati (J.D.) |spouse= Hope Taft |profession= Lawyer |party= Republican |religion=Methodist }} Robert Alphonso "Bob" Taft II (born January 8, 1942) is an Ohio Republican Party politician. He was elected to two terms of office as the 67th Governor of the U.S. state of Ohio between 1999-2007. After leaving office, Taft started working for the University of Dayton beginning August 15, 2007. Personal background Taft was born in 1942 in Boston, Massachusetts, the son of U.S. Senator Robert Taft, Jr. and Blanca Duncan Noel. His grandfather was U.S. Senate Majority Leader Robert A. Taft, his great-grandfather was U.S. President and U.S. Supreme Court Chief Justice William Howard Taft, and his great-great-grandfather was Attorney General and Secretary of War Alphonso Taft. He was raised in Cincinnati, Ohio, where he attended the Cincinnati Country Day School through the ninth grade and graduated from The Taft School. He attended Yale University, where he was a member of the Yale Political Union, and graduated with a B.A. in government in 1963. From 1963 to 1965, he served as a Peace Corps volunteer, teaching in the African nation of Tanzania. He later attended the Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs at Princeton University, receiving an M.A., again in government, in 1967. In 1976, he received his Juris Doctor from the University of Cincinnati College of Law. Early political career Taft was elected as a Republican to the Ohio House of Representatives from 1976 to 1981, and then was Hamilton County commissioner from 1981 to 1990. He ran for Lieutenant Governor of Ohio on the ticket with Jim Rhodes in 1986, but was unsuccessful. In 1990, he was elected as the Ohio Secretary of State, defeating incumbent Democrat Sherrod Brown. He was re-elected in 1994, defeating Democratic candidate Dan Brady. Governor of Ohio Taft was elected Governor of Ohio in 1998, defeating Democrat Lee Fisher 50-45 percent, and was reelected in 2002, defeating Democrat Tim Hagan 58-38 percent. Third Frontier The Third Frontier program, started under the Taft administration, as of 2009 was considered an enormous success in modernizing Ohio's 21st century economy. The program focuses on issuing funding for research, development, and commercialization projects to the biomedical, alternative energy, and the advanced propulsion industries and institutions, among others. Between 2003-2008 it dispersed $681 million, resulting in a $6.6 billion economic impact return and 41,300 jobs."Ohio Third Frontier creates $6.6 billion in economic impact, 41,300 jobs", Med City News, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Governor's Cup awards During Taft's tenure, Ohio was awarded the Governor's Cup twice, in 2003 and 2006. The award, selected by Site Selection Magazine, is given to the state that attracts the most business developments over $1 million, creates over 50 jobs, or constructs over 20,000 new square feet of business area during the course of a year. The honor is deemed as being considered the best state in the country for business development, attraction, and capital investment."Ohio Remains Nation's No. 1 Choice for Business Development", Reuters, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Center for Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine In 2003, the state awarded $19.4 million for the creation of the Center for Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine. Taft personally delivered the award to the institution in Cleveland. The state awarded another $8 million in 2006 from their Biomedical Research Research and Commercialization Program, which the Taft administration contributed to creating through the Third Frontier program."New Bone Graft Product Based On Stem Cell Technology", Cleveland Clinic, Retrieved September 21, 2009."History", Center for Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine, Retrieved September 21, 2009. By 2009, the center had become recognized as a regional leader and had spun off four companies, conducted 51 clinical trials, treated over 250 patients with adult stem cells, and treated over 60 patients with other cell therapies."Cleveland quietly becoming leader in adult stem cell industry", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Education When the Taft administration took over, the state was faced with an education crisis as nearly half of students were failing mandatory tests and were attending failing districts. Taft's "Rebuilding Ohio Schools" was an ambitious project that would pour $10 billion over 12 years into new school construction. The Taft administration ultimately presided over the largest increase in education funding in state history."Area School Next For New Building Funding", Marion Online, Retrieved September 21, 2009. According to the U.S. Department of Education, Ohio student scores increased during Taft's tenure, including 4th and 8th grade math scores every period, with Ohio students scoring above the national average every period in every subject."State Profiles", National Center for Education Statistics, Retrieved September 21, 2009. The number of high school graduates increased,"Public High School Graduates", U.S. Census, Retrieved September 21, 2009. and for the 2006-2007 school year Ohio produced the most advanced percentage of 8th grade science students in the country."% of Students Above Advanced Grade 8 Science", State Master, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Taft signed legislation creating the Ohio Educational Choice Scholarship Pilot Program, which extended choice to students in failing schools, and the Ohio College Opportunity Grant, which extended grants to 11,000 new students."Taft Signs Budget Reforming Ohio Tax Code", State of Ohio, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Tort reform In January 2003, Taft signed Ohio Senate Bill 281 into law, which limited non-economic damages in medical injury lawsuits. The bill limited non-economic damages to $350,000 and imposed a statute of limitations."Tort Reform Bill Signed Into Law", Health Care Law, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Taft then signed Ohio Senate Bill 80, introduced by Sen. Steve Stivers, into law in January 2005, which placed further caps on lawsuit awards in general."Ohio Tort Reform. A Roadmap for Success?", Metropolitan Corporate Counsel, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Veterans affairs In December 2000, Taft signed House Bill 408, which designated Interstate 76 as the "The Military Order of the Purple Heart Memorial Highway"."GOVERNOR SIGNS BILLS", State of Ohio, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In July 2001, he signed legislation to permit school districts to award high school diplomas to veterans of World War II from the United States who were called into service before obtaining their diploma."Taft Signs Legislation For Ohio Veterans", State of Ohio, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In November 2001, with the ensuing War on Terror set to begin, Taft signed Ohio Senate Bill 164, called the Military Pay Bill, into law. The bill protected the benefits of state employees called into full-time active service."Helping Our Guardians", Ohio Department of Transportation Newsletter, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In 2003, he signed Ohio Senate Bill 47, introduced by Sen. Steve Stivers, which provided additional time to soldiers on active duty to pay their property taxes, interest free."Ohio tax plans would lessen burden on veterans, businesses", Find Articles, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In 2004, he signed legislation renaming the "Michael A. Fox Highway" to the "Butler County Veterans Highway","Fox Highway to be stripped of 'Fox'", Cincinnati Enquirer, Retrieved September 21, 2009. and proclaimed November to be "Hire a Veteran Month" in Ohio."Employers encouraged to Hire a Veteran in November", Ohio Department of Family Services, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In 2005, Taft signed legislation creating the Military Injury Relief Fund, which allowed taxpayers to donate a portion of their tax refund to help fund grants for injured veterans."Tax Filing Delivers", State of Ohio, Retrieved September 21, 2009. He successfully lobbied, along with others, in 2006 to have the Royal Netherlands Air Force join the Ohio Air National Guard in training missions in Springfield."Springfield Air National Guard unit to announce new mission", Ohio National Guard, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Taft signed numerous other pieces of legislation extending benefits to service members, and in 2006 was honored with the National Guard Association of the United States’ Charles Dick Medal of Merit, in which the press release stated "Taft fought to ensure that Ohio’s Soldiers, Airmen and their families were cared for in all aspects of their service, and presided over an unprecedented expansion of state benefits for Guardmembers and their families." Ohio's adjuntant general Maj. Gen. Gregory L. Wayt stated about Taft that "he epitomizes what a commander-in-chief of a National Guard should be. During his term he has stood strong with the National Guard.""OHIO NATIONAL GUARD TO HONOR GOVERNOR TAFT WITH MEDAL OF MERIT", Ohio National Guard, Retrieved September 21, 2009. His wife, Hope, started the "On the Ohio Homefront" initiative, which is an online database of businesses and charities that provide discounts and services catered toward veterans."America Supports You: Ohio First Lady's Initiative Helps Military Families", Defense Lin, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Highway construction In 2003, Taft unveiled his "Jobs and Progress Plan", which was a $5 billion, 10-year agenda to improve Ohio's highways and roads."Jobs and Progress Plan", Ohio Department of Transportation, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Among the notable projects were the $97 million Wilmington Bypass project,"Taft Announces Start of Wilmington Bypass Project", Ohio Department of Transportation, Retrieved September 21, 2009. the $1 billion Cleveland Inner Belt project,"Taft announces highway plan", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved September 21, 2009. and the $220 million Veterans' Glass City Skyway in Toledo."Veterans Glass City Pylon Reaches Finished Height", Ohio Department of Transportation, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Taxes In 2003, Taft signed legislation enacting the largest tax increase in state history, a temporary two-year, 1% sales tax which generated $2.9 billion in revenue during the national recession. In 2005, Taft signed major tax reform, including a 21% personal income tax cut over five years, a reduction of the sales tax by .5%, elimination of the corporate franchise tax over five years, and the elimination of the personal tangible property tax over four years. The legislation also included nominal tax credit increases, including $50 for personal and dependent exemptions, and $88 in deductions for deposits made into Ohio Medical Savings Accounts. In 2006, Taft signed Substitute House Bill 49, which provided a 25% tax credit for historic rehabilitation projects."Give Former Governor Taft Credit", Real Neo, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Alternative energy and Energy Action Plan In 2001, Taft, along with other state leaders, met in Cleveland to unify in calling on the U.S. Congress to grant a funding request for the NASA Glenn Research Center, which was researching projects that included alternative and more efficient energy, and to designate NASA Glenn for the leadership role in biotechnology research."Former Senator Glenn, Governor Taft, Senators DeWine and Voinovich, John Lewis, John Ryan and Dennis Eckart call on community to lobby for NASA Glenn Research Center funding", Space Ref, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In 2005, Taft mandated that the Ohio Department of Transportation use of B20 biodiesel and of E85 ethanol per year, while selecting flex-fuel vehicles for new purchases. ODOT had been using alternative fuels since 1999, and owned 193 flex-fuel vehicles when this announcement was made. Taft also mandated that ethanol tanks be constructed at all new ODOT facilities."Ohio Governor Mandates DOT to use B20 and E85 Biofuels", Green Car Congress, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Later in 2005, Taft urged the U.S. Congress to extend tax credits to those who install fuel cell electricity stations. As part of the Ohio Third Frontier program, $100 million in grants had already been issued for the research of fuel cells."Taft urges fuel cell tax credit", Cincinnati Biz Journals, Retrieved September 21, 2009. In early 2006, Taft announced his "Energy Action Plan", which included doubling the use of E85 ethanol in state fleets from to 60,000, increasing the use of biodiesel in state fleets by annually, while mandating the purchase of flex-fuel only vehicles for the state fleet, and allocating $3.6 million from the Energy Loan Fund to make state buildings energy efficient. The plan also called for $25 million from the Energy Loan Fund to be set aside over five years for wind turbine producing companies, and to set aside a grant of 1.2 cents per kilowatt-hour of electricity produced by wind energy. Taft called for a pilot program to create jet fuel from coal, moving Ohio's geological information on fossil fuel sources to digital formats, and reaffirming the state's commitment to FutureGen, a clean coal initiative."Taft Announces Energy Action Plan", National Association of State Departments of Agriculture], Retrieved September 21, 2009. Between 1998-2007, Ohio's "green" industry sector grew at the fourth highest rate in the country, 7.3%."Jobs in green industries in Ohio", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved September 22, 2009. Great Lakes initiatives Taft spent considerable time during his administration promoting the Great Lakes, which included lobbying the U.S. Congress for funding devoted to restoration projects,"GOV. TAFT URGES CONGRESS TO FUND GREAT LAKES RESTORATION", High Beam, Retrieved September 21, 2009. and signing pacts that included 8 Great Lakes states and 2 Canadian provinces to preserve the area."U.S., Canadian Officials Sign Great Lakes Water Pact", Environmental News Network, Retrieved September 22, 2009. These pacts included the "The Strategy to Restore and Protect the Great Lakes", which called for a $20 billion investment, cleanup, and renewal of the lakes, the "The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence River Basin Sustainable Water Resources Agreement", which aimed to prevent new damage to the region, and "The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence River Basin Water Resources Compact"."Great Lakes Pacts Would Boost Jobs", Michigan Land Use Institute, Retrieved September 22, 2009. In 2001, Taft agreed to "Annex 2001", an addition to the Great Lakes Charter."TAFT JOINS GREAT LAKES LEADERS TO SIGN HISTORIC AGREEMENTS TO PROTECT GREAT LAKES", Ohio Department of Natural Resources, Retrieved September 22, 2009. Criticisms Concealed carry In February 2006 Taft vetoed legislation passed by both houses of the Ohio General Assembly removing the 'Plain Sight' provision from the state's concealed carry law. The bill would have also kept The Plain Dealer from publishing the names and home addresses of licensees.The Columbus Dispatch - Local/State Nevertheless, this provision passed into law when the General Assembly overrode his veto, the first veto override in Ohio in over 30 years. Spending and economy Taft was criticized during his tenure for permitting state spending and state taxes to rise.Courier Electronic Edition: Editorial Critics also argued that Taft was responsible for the lagging Ohio economy in the early 21st century, despite federal trade policies that were out of his control, resulting in the loss of 13,432 employment positions to international trade alone in 2006, and 71,242 employment positions lost overall between 1995-2006. Those figues are based on the Trade Adjustment Assistance Program figures, which has stringent standards that doesn't count all the employment positions truly lost to international trade."International Trade and Job Loss in Ohio 2007", Policy Matters Ohio, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Ohio Economy Sputters As Innovation Declines: Politicians Miss Mark With Development Policies - Science - redOrbit Capital punishment Taft presided over the reintroduction of capital punishment in Ohio. During his term 24 people were put to death by lethal injection, which made Ohio a first state outside the South by number of performed executions. Taft, however, granted one commutation.Clemency NARAL v. Taft Taft was the subject of a federal lawsuit in 2005, NARAL v. Taft, over his decision to allow "Choose Life" license plates to be sold by the state to raise funds for pregnancy crisis centers and adoption centers. They were considered by the American Civil Liberties Union to be "viewpoint discrimination", thus unconstitutional. The district court dismissed the ACLU's lawsuit, and they later withdrew their appeal from the 6th Circuit Court of Appeals."ACLU Ends Legal Challenge Against Ohio "Choose Life" License Plate", Liberty Counsel, Retrieved September 21, 2009. Criminal conviction In 1999, Taft issued a gubernatorial executive order mandating four hours of ethics training for members of his cabinet, assistant cabinet directors, and senior staff every two years. In 2001, a ruling by the Ohio Ethics Commission made clear that free rounds of golf paid for by lobbyists valued over $75 were to be disclosed. Taft stated he was not aware of the opinion until 2005 after news reports surfaced about the Coingate investigation. In a 2003 questionnaire for a possible appointment to the Ohio Turnpike Commission, Thomas Noe, at the center of the Coingate investigation, indicated to Taft he was not doing business with the state, although he had been."Candidate says Taft should resign", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved 13 nov 2009. Taft personally notified the commission of possible disclosure failures, and offered his cooperation in correcting the issues in voluntarily triggering an investigation. On August 17, 2005, Taft was charged with four criminal misdemeanors stemming from his failure to disclose golf outings paid for by lobbyists, as well as some undisclosed gifts. The Associated Press reported the total value of at least 52 undisclosed gifts as about US$5,800, they included:"Governor Pleads To Charges" Marion Online Newspaper, Aug. 8, 2005, accessed Feb. 20, 2007; "Taft calls for limits on gifts" by Jim Siegel, The Columbus Dispatch, February 10, 2006, accessed Feb. 20, 2007. * Two undisclosed gifts including golf with coin dealer Thomas Noe, a Republican fundraiser then under investigation, and later convicted, for his handling of a $50 million investment of state money in rare coins, and diverting $2 million to personal use. Taft said of Tom Noe that "“He fooled people from one end of Ohio to the other.” See Coingate scandal. * Six undisclosed gifts including golf outings with political strategist Curt Steiner and Robert Massie, president of chemical services giant CAS, worth $700. Taft later lobbied the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services against expanding scientific directories that would compete with CAS. * Undisclosed gifts including dinner and Columbus Blue Jackets hockey tickets from Jerry Jurgeson, chief executive officer of Nationwide Insurance * book and artwork from the consulate general of the People's Republic of China worth $100 * a photograph and framed medal from the Defense Supply Center worth $85 * a portfolio and clothing worth $119 from the Youngstown/Warren Regional Chamber of Commerce. This was the first time an Ohio governor has ever been charged with a crime while in office.[ www.toledoblade.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20050817/BREAKINGNEWS/50817018 Taft is first Ohio governor to be charged with crimes in office], by CHRISTOPHER D. KIRKPATRICK and STEVE EDER, The Toledo Blade, Aug. 17, 2005, accessed Feb. 20, 2007, link failure Dec 26, 2009 At his arraignment in Franklin County Municipal Court in Columbus on August 18, Taft pleaded no contest and was fined $4,000 plus court cost. Judge Mark Froehlich also ordered Taft to apologize to the people of Ohio as well as state employees.Taft: 'I have failed' Governor fined $4,000 for ethics violations, ordered to issue apology" by Mark Niquette, Alan Johnson and Randy Ludlow, The Columbus Dispatch, August 19, 2005, accessed Feb. 20, 2007. Taft was quoted after sentencing stating "I offer my sincere and heartfelt apology, and I hope the people will understand that these mistakes, though major and important mistakes, were done unintentionally, and I hope and pray they will accept my apology."Taft Admits Ethics Violations, Washington Post, Retrieved September 21, 2009. During the sentencing it was noted that Taft had a 30-year unblemished record as a public official. Taft's conviction was grounds under the Ohio Constitution for impeachment and removal from office by the Ohio General Assembly; however, impeachment proceedings did not occur and Taft remained in office until the end of his second term. In addition to the criminal sanctions, Taft was issued a public reprimand by the Ohio Supreme Court on December 27, 2006 for accepting and failing to report gifts and golf outings worth more than $6000.00.Decision of Ohio Supreme Court Ohio Supreme Court, December 27, 2006; accessed March 28, 2007. This reprimand was attached to Taft's license to practice law in Ohio.Ohio Gov. Taft Reprimanded Over Ethics By ANDREW WELSH-HUGGINS, The Associated Press, December 27, 2006; accessed Feb. 20, 2007. The Ohio Ethics Commission found no evidence that the non-disclosed gifts were linked to political favors."Taft Said He Didn't Know Golf Gifts Needed Reporting", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved 13 nov 2009. Marc Dann and Michael B. Coleman State Sen. Marc Dann was the leading critic of the Taft administration and alleged corruption which resulted in the misdemeanor conviction. In 2005, Dann sued Taft to obtain documents relating to his administration, one of many attempts."THE STATE OF OHIO EX REL. DANN v. TAFT", Ohio Supreme Court, Retrieved September 22, 2009. A political witch hunt against Taft was denied,"Democrats Seeks Taft Investment Deposition", Toledo Blade, Retrieved 13 nov 2009 however, in 2006 when Dann sought higher office, he promoted in a campaign ad his pursuit of the Taft administration as a prime credential in his quest to become Ohio Attorney General, which he did. Dann would resign from his own scandals in 2008 as Attorney General of the state, including allegations of misusing $195,000 in campaign funds, with his aides ultimately being convicted of felony theft in office and sent to jail."Inspector General blasts Dann", Cleveland Plain-Dealer, Retrieved September 22, 2009."Ex-Dann aide pleads guilty to felony theft", All Business, Retrieved September 22, 2009. Another lead critic of Taft was Columbus Mayor Michael B. Coleman, who was seeking to replace him as Governor. Following the charges against Taft in August 2005, Coleman called for Taft's resignation and said his legal situation was crippling the state government."Candidate says Taft should resign", Cleveland Plain Dealer, Retrieved 13 nov 2009. In mid-October of that year, his wife and campaign adviser, Frankie Coleman, was charged with DUI after hitting a parked truck while driving three times over the legal limit, crippling the Coleman For Governor campaign as he withdrew the following month, citing family issues."Mayor's wife accused of DUI", Vindy, Retrieved 13 nov 2009. Ethics reform After the fallout from his conviction, Taft called for a ban on executive-level government officials from accepting gifts of any amount from lobbyists."Taft Calls For Limits On Gifts", High Beam, Retrieved September 22, 2009. Polling In the wake of convictions for the ethics violations (see criminal conviction), Taft's approval rating bottomed out at 6.5 percent, according to a late November 2005 poll by Zogby, giving him quite possibly the lowest polled approval rating ever by a United States politician.Taft's approval ratings sink into single digits, Only 6.5% back governor, poll says By JIM TANKERSLEY, The Toledo Blade, Nov. 29, 2005, accessed Feb. 20, 2007. A SurveyUSA poll that same month gave Taft a rating of 18 percent. A late-2005 article in Time named him as one of the three worst governors in the country.Time names the five best governors Time Magazine, Nov. 13, 2005, accessed Feb. 20, 2007. Ohio Republican losses Due to term limits for the Ohio governorship, Taft was ineligible to run for a third consecutive term. According to the Washington Post, Taft was the most unpopular Governor in Ohio history. Taft's unpopularity contributed to major Democratic gains in the 2006 election, including the defeat of Republican Ken Blackwell by Democrat Ted Strickland in the race to replace Taft as Governor. Post Gubernatorial activities After Taft left the governorship, he and his wife made a trip to Tanzania in February 2007 where he had served as a Peace Corps volunteer. Taft said the trip was invigorating and that the buildings where he taught and lived 40 years ago were still there.Peace Corps Online | 2007.03.13: March 13, 2007: Headlines: Figures: COS - Tanzania: Politics: State Government: Return to our Country of Service - Tanzania: The Post-Standard: Taft said he spoke some Swahili and the buildings where he taught and lived 40 years ago was still there Taft joined the University of Dayton in August 2007 as a distinguished research associate for educational excellence. His job is to help the university launch the Center for Educational Excellence, which encourages students to study science, technology, engineering and math. "We've got to figure out how to get more students in college, and that's a challenge that I really look forward to." Thomas Lasley II, dean of the School of Education and Allied Professions, stated Taft was the first professional who refused his salary offer for being too high. Lasley was quoted "I think the more people have gotten to know him(Taft) the more they realize he is a very ethical individual"."Ex-governor settles in at UD", Dayton Daily News, Retrieved September 22, 2009. In November 2008, he joined the Board of Directors of the Alliance for the Great Lakes to help advance Great Lakes education and policy initiatives, such as the Great Lakes-St. Lawrence Basin Water Resources Compact, started during his tenure as Chairman of the Council of Great Lakes Governors. Family The Taft family has been involved in Republican politics for over a century. His great-great-grandfather Alphonso Taft was Secretary of War, Attorney General, and an Ambassador; his great-grandfather William Howard Taft was President and Chief Justice of the United States; and his grandfather (Robert Alphonso Taft I) and his father (Robert Taft Jr.) were both U.S. Senators. His first cousin, William Howard Taft IV formerly served as chief legal advisor to the U.S. Department of State, before resigning after the reelection of President George W. Bush. His uncle, William Howard Taft III was an Ambassador. His great-grand-uncle Charles Phelps Taft was a U.S. Representative from Ohio and for a time, an owner of the Chicago Cubs baseball team. His great-great-great-grandfather, Peter Rawson Taft, was a member of the Vermont legislature. Other prominent relatives include Seth Chase Taft, Charles Phelps Taft II, Peter Rawson Taft II, Henry Waters Taft, Walbridge S. Taft, and Horace Dutton Taft. Kingsley A. Taft was a U.S. Senator from Ohio and Chief Justice of the Ohio Supreme Court. Bob Taft is also related to former President George W. Bush through at least three different marriages, ranging from eighth-cousin-once-removed to 11th-cousin-once-removed, as well as being a ninth cousin of former Vice President Dick Cheney (see Cousin chart to understand these terms). See also * Taft family Notes }} Category:Governors of Ohio Category:Secretaries of State of Ohio Category:Members of the Ohio House of Representatives Category:American Methodists Category:American people of English descent Category:Yale University alumni Category:Princeton University alumni Category:University of Cincinnati College of Law alumni Category:Peace Corps volunteers Category:Ohio lawyers Category:Taft family Category:1942 births Category:University of Dayton people Category:Living people Category:Ohio Republicans Category:American politicians convicted of crimes Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States de:Bob Taft fr:Bob Taft pl:Bob Taft fi:Bob Taft sv:Bob Taft vi:Bob Taft